High voltage terminators have been developed which are capable of performing load make, load break and fault close operations in service. Since the introduction of these terminators into distribution systems, the load densities have increased resulting in stiffer lines with more fault current and longer back-up clearing times available. This has necessitated an increase in the fault close requirement. A number of devices have been developed which utilize the increase in gas pressure produced by the prestrike arc to move the bore contact rapidly into engagement with the terminator.